emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2064 (19th March 1996)
Plot Darryl, one of the inner city mission kids is hanging round the farmyard looking for trouble. He removes something from Jack's tractor and then watches as Jack tries and fails to start it. Kelly is treating Viv with disdain. She refuses to wish her luck for the dance competition in London and tells her that she thinks she is too old to be doing what she is doing. Darryl offers to fix Jack's tractor. Jack is unpleasant to him. Sarah tells him that a lot of the kids have family problems. Zoe and Emma talk about their blessing ceremony. They decide to make it a small affair. Betty overhears the word marriage and tells Zoe rather ironically that it is a shame that she will never be seen "gliding down the aisle" as Betty puts it. Sam is chalking the numbers on a dartboard that they found on the tip. Butch has fed the lasagne that Mandy cooked for Frank's lunch to the pigs. Tina forces Mandy to cook something else. Dave confides in Biff that he wants to help Jan and Ned out without them knowing. He suggests that he could give Biff some money to pass on. Chris is on the warpath. The poachers are back and he wants Seth to come back to work now or not at all. The city kids invade the tearooms. Kathy asks them to leave, but they ignore her. Sean arrives and they take notice of him. Tina arrives at Home Farm with Mandy. She immediately starts to flirt with Dave. Viv and Terry set off for their competition in London. Vic is not happy about it, but has no choice. Mandy has managed to wangle a lift with Dave. She tells him that Kim has not got a very voluptuous figure. One of the city kids has gone missing. Jack is not surprised to hear that it is Darryl. He turns up in the tractor, knocking various feed bags out of the way as he goes. Jack is furious with Darryl and drags him from the tractor. Darryl pleads with him not to call the police as they were responsible for killing his brother - or so he says. Jack is sympathetic. Darryl has been lying, judging by the smile on his face. Frank tells Chris that his divorce papers will be through next week. Seth comes back to work. Frank tells him that his job is to look out for the poachers again and report in on the walkie talkie. Seth is actually quite wary about facing the poachers again. He admits to Nick that he is frightened. The city kids leave. Jack is presented with a bottle of whisky, but then finds out from Ned that Darryl pulled the leads out of the starter motor on the tractor. He never wants to see the kids again. Kelly tells Vic that Viv and Terry are having an affair and that she saw them kissing. Vic is upset. Viv and Terry have been knocked out of the dance competition early. They decide to go out somewhere for a meal. Zoe and Emma ask Alan if they could hold a reception at The Woolpack. He asks why and looks surprised when they tell him that they are going to have their relationship blessed. Jan overhears and tells Ned who strongly disapproves. He immediately informs Betty and Seth. Zoe and Emma get a taste of the disapproval to come. Vic is trying to contact Viv. She is trying to ring him. Terry admits to Viv that the dancing and her company have helped him through his marriage break up. Emma has had enough of the whispering in the Woolpack and decides to make a very public announcement about her and Zoe's intentions. Rachel immediately offers her congratulations. Viv and Terry go their separate ways in the hotel. Zoe and Emma are back at home when a stranger turns up - Suzie, an old flame of Emma's. Zoe looks on as Emma and Suzie hug. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Kim Tate - Claire King *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney Guest cast *Darryl - Andrew Knott *Martyn Ryder - Richard Sinnott Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and back room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Home Farm - Kitchen, stable office and grounds *The Old School Tearooms - Restaurant *Connelton Lane *Unknown hotel *The Woolpack - Public bar *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Notes *First appearance of Susan Wilde. *This episode was broadcast at the later time of 9.00pm. *Roy Glover (Nicky Evans) and a character named Wayne (Thomas Irwin) are both credited despite not making an appearance. Memorable dialogue Mandy Dingle (about Kim Tate): "She's like a pregnant pencil." Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns